Decorate Good Times, Come On!
by FlynnieG
Summary: The group prepares for the arrival of the newborn character, by decorating the nursery. Dynamite Baby.


**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Have fun reading the same 26 letters over and over again!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Wreck-it Ralph. Now I'm really kicking myself for throwing out my genie**.

Vanellope crept into Calhoun and Felix's bedroom, quietly humming her own spy theme music.

"Dun dun dun duh da," Vanellope scatted as she lept behind their dresser. She lifted up her arm, pretending to talk into a radio-wristwatch. "Time: 6:30. Day: Tuesday. Arcade Status: Closed. Lovebirds' Status:" Vanellope peeked out to look at the cuddling couple, "Ew. Go time."

The Sugar Rush racer tumbled to the edge of the bed, trying to think light thoughts and attempting to not make a noise. Vanellope grabbed the edge of the bed and poked her head over the side to see the two snuggled up close. She slowly hoisted herself up. Luckily, since the two slept so close, they left one side of the bed empty. Vanellope made a small thump as she landed on the mattress. She bit her lip and tensed up as Calhoun began to stir and looked as if she was waking up. But, it turned out to be a false alarm as Calhoun just settled back into her pillow.

Vanellope used the unoccupied pillows to climb up and get leverage over the nestling pair. She looked over them and sighed.

_Aw, aren't they cute together_, She thought. Vanellope puckered her lip, _I don't like it._

She bent her legs and swiftly bounced off of the pillows, like a diver would jump off of a diving board and shouted, "GERONIMO!"

The sleeping couple both awoke with a start, feeling a sharp pain shoot into their stomach. The force of them sitting up launched a giggling Vanellope to the edge of the bed.

Felix sighed, "Vanellope, that wasn't very nice."

"Well, it's your fault for sleeping so late!" Vanellope said, with a smug smile.

"It's six thirty in the morning!" Calhoun barked. She was not a morning person in the least bit.

Vanellope shrugged, "Well, don't you two usually get up real early and fight each other or something? I mean what else could you guys be doin' that makes that much noise?"

Felix got a bad case of the honeyglows, imagining what he and Tamora really did in those early hours. Calhoun growled, "I'm gonna smack the sugar off of that parasite."

The Sergeant grabbed the pillow behind her head and threw it at the small child, still laughing about her morning shenanigans. But, Vanellope saw the pillow coming and glitched out of the way, "Hey, come on. I did come here with a mission!"

Calhoun crossed her arms, "Well, now that you completed it, you can leave." She placed a hand over her mouth, "Well, now I have a morning mission: time to have a little puke party."

The Sergeant tossed her legs over the edge of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. Felix cringed. He really disliked the sound of his wife being sick, almost as much as he disliked being grumpy. He sat up and looked at the little child, "So, little missy, what is this mission you came here for, if it wasn't the wake-up call?"

"Well, I actually wanted to help you guys with the nursery. You guys haven't started yet, so I figured, you were just waiting for me and Admiral Butthead to agree to help."She jumped up, "So, I guess it's your lucky day!"

Felix bit his lip, "Well, actually, um-"

"We're not doing that whole nursery thing ourselves." Calhoun interrupted, coming out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth with a towel, "We're having some of Felix's fellow contractors come and do it for us. And it would only cost about a hundred points each."

"What?" Vanellope said, springing up, "But isn't decorating the best part?"

"Nope. The best part is when that human bowling ball comes popping out of my ball return." Calhoun said, rolling her eyes.

Vanellope tilted her head, "Huh? Ball return? What?" She shook it off, "But come on guys, it'll be fuuuunnn! And then you won't have to pay anyone to do it."

Felix smiled, "She does have a point, Tammy."

"You cannot be serious." Calhoun groaned, "We had a plan, Felix!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Decorating!" Vanellope said, doing a little dance.

"Ugh, another day with-" Calhoun was cut off by a rising feeling in the back of her throat, "Oh, Nellie. Relapse."

* * *

Overall, the decorating went well in the beginning. Ralph had done all the heavy lifting and after that, was ordered by Calhoun to not touch anything else. Vanellope had found an old, white rocking chair in the corner of the attic and after some fixing from Felix and Vanellope painting jellybean-looking splatters, it looked brand new and ready to use. Felix and Calhoun even got into a little paint fight, spreading paint onto each other's noses, eventually leading into a makeout session, leaving Ralph and Vanellope grossed out.

Felix took out the instructions for the crib, "Okie dokie. Looks like I'm all done with this side. Onto the next."

As he scooted over, he let go of the crib that had already been constructed. Unfortunately, it fell to the ground and all of the pieces came loose and separated.

"What in the name of Apple Pie?" Felix murmured as he tilted his head. "Now, how does something like that happen?"

Calhoun kissed the top of his head as she walked past with a box of baby clothes from the citizens of Sugar Rush, "Try tightening those screws to the right next time, Honey."

"Well, I'll be dipped." Felix said, shaking his head, chuckling. "Silly ol' me."

Calhoun smiled at her husband's speech idioms. If anyone else talked to her like that, she would probably ask them when they got hit in the head and how hard. But with Felix, it was so cute that she could hardly contain herself.

"Okay," Ralph said, dropping a skinny and wide box on the ground. "Here's the last of it." He rubbed his neck, "And I sure hope that really is the last of it, because all this lifting is giving me a crick."

"Hm," Felix said and stood up. "Maybe I can fix that, Ralph, my pal." He went around behind Ralph, "Where's the pain at?"

Ralph lifted up his hand, "It's right here."

"Oh, my land!" Felix said, he smile growing ever larger. "Ralph, what's this?" He pulled out a small mobile that was made out of a few hangers that had been bent out of shape, with little, twinkling, golden hammers hanging down from it.

Ralph smiled, "Well, I saw you guys were missing a mobile for the crib, so I found some spare parts around the dump, cleaned em up, and made one."

"Ralph, thank you, so much! It's wonderful!" Felix smiled as he started preparing a spot for it. "You had it hanging from your neck! How'd you do that?"

Vanellope chuckled, "Hey, I guess Stinkbrain finally found a use for his fat rolls."

Calhoun smiled over at the child and noticed that she was painting something on the wall, "Kid, what are you doing?"

Vanellope turned around quickly, covering her work, "Nothin.' "

Calhoun sighed, "Are you paintin' dirty words on the wall again? I'm not cleaning that off this time!" The child shook her head. "Alright, how bad? On a scale from 's-word' to 'f-word?' "

"No, no! Don't look!" Vanellope said as the Sergeant lifted her up off the ground.

Instead of seeing the dirty words she was expecting, she saw that the child was painting little candy pieces. Calhoun tilted her head, "What's this?"

Vanellope sighed, "I had an idea, but it's stupid. I'll paint over it."

"No, come on. Let's hear it."

"Well, I first I thought, this kid's not gonna have a console to call home. Then I realized, she'll have our three games. We're her family. So, she's actually really lucky, because she has three games to call home: Sugar Rush, Fix-it Felix and Hero's" She snickered, "Duty." She gestured over to each wall, "This wall would be Sugar Rush stuff, like candy and cakes and karts. Then this one would be Fix-it Felix stuff, like medals and bricks and pies and ducks," Felix flinched at the mention of his worst fear. "And then this last one would be Hero's Duty, like guns and bugs and maybe some dead people too!"

"What about this last wall?" Ralph asked.

"We could leave it blank and maybe when she's born, she could paint what she wanted on there." Vanellope shrugged, "I don't know. Stupid, right?"

Felix smiled, "Vanellope, I think it's a marvelous idea."

Calhoun nodded, "Yeah. But, I sure can't paint like you." She turned over to Felix and gestured over to her artwork on the wall. "Can you believe it? A nine-year-old is better at drawing than me. Vanellope, wanna paint it?"

Vanellope jumped up and down excitedly, "Are Ralph's armpits smelly! Yes! Good God, yes!"

The three adults watched as the little racer quickly moved to the 'Hero's Duty' wall and began painting it black. Ralph nodded over to them that he would go make sure she didn't start painting the dead people too vividly.

The Sergeant smiled and burrowed her head into her husband's shirt and kissed his neck. She held him in her arms, just happy that he was there with her. They had been through hours of labor, just to get this far, but Calhoun had to give it to the kid, there was no better feeling of satisfaction, then making a room for a character of your very own.

**A/N: If you look on my profile, then you'll see that the next in the series is in fact a Christmas special. Mama Fix-it? Mama Wreck-it? (yes!) Well, Christmas is a long ways away, but I'm gonna start early so I will finish it near the holiday. Ideas are highly appreciated and reviews make my day!**


End file.
